


It Said Microwaveable

by AllyMoose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Only Minor, Short & Sweet, Swearing, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: Keith doesn't really know how to cook and Lance finds it stupidly cute.





	It Said Microwaveable

This had been a terrible idea and Keith was an idiot.

Keith had woken up around 6:30 am to get ready for the day. Took a quick shower, put on some jeans and a button-up shirt, went out to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Lance. That was his mistake right there.

“LANCE! Get up right now, I need help!”

Keith barged into Lance’s room, slamming the door into the wall. When Lance didn’t move, Keith ran over and grabbed his shoulders to shake him awake. Lance woke up after a few jolts, confused as to why Keith was in shouting at him at… Seven in the morning? Seven am on a Saturday!

“Keith, what the fuck?”

“Just come quickly!” with that Keith left the room as quick as he had run in, leaving Lance with no clue about what’s happened. Why was he sharing a unit with this idiot again?

Sighing, Lance chucked on a pair of jeans and a white shirt and walked out. It took a while for Lance to process what he was looking at; Keith was flitting around the kitchen, smoke was coming off the stove and out of the microwave and the alarm was beeping. Lance moved to glare at the panicked boy – who was trying to turn the alarm off – and the mess he caused.

After some fumbling with the loud alarm and almost falling off a chair before Keith silenced it, Lance tried speaking again.

“What the fuck were you doing at _seven_ to set _two_ appliances on fire?” Keith shifted his gaze to the floor as his panic subsided, now heavily embarrassed.

It wasn’t even the first time this has happened. That had been the epic disaster of ‘I can totally cook pasta, Lance that’s so _easy_ just watch me’ as Keith held a small packet of cheese in his hands. Only an hour had passed and the oven was smoking, the boiling water had almost evaporated completely, the pasta was _still in the package_ and Lance stopped Keith from cooking anything in their kitchen ever since.

“Well, um… You see, it’s our uh…” Keith mumbled the rest of his words and Lance couldn’t make anything out, other than it had made Keith blush furiously. Now more curious than angry at Keith, he moves closer with a questioning gaze.

“What was that last part?”

“It’s… It’s our anniversary and I wanted to do something special?” That wasn’t what Lance was expecting, effectively surprising him. Now both boys were blushing, Keith was embarrassed and Lance was only thinking how cute his boyfriend was being. Without thinking, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, giggling because this awkward idiot who couldn’t cook to save his life tried for _him_. Keith hesitantly wrapped his arms around Lance, confused at the sudden change of emotion.

“L-Lance? You’re not mad anymore?”

“Oh, I’m furious about the state of the kitchen, but I’m not mad at you. What were you trying to make?”

“Pancakes…” Lance pulled back at that, with a mixture of confusion and amazement on his face. Keith didn’t really get it, though Lance was always surprising him, for over 3 years now.

Lance was so astounded, he almost whispered but said normally, “why the hell were you using a microwave to _make_ pancakes?”

 

**_~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and leave a comment/kudos if you did? See you next fic!


End file.
